What if Remus had a son?
by George is hot-MrsMoony
Summary: If Remus had a son who would it b? Worlds shortest chapters! RemusOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own any song you see in here  
  
There's something I've got to say  
  
You're always with me even though you're far away  
  
Talking to you on my cell  
  
Just the sound of your voice makes my heart melt  
  
Oh girl it's true  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
No baby you never have to question my love  
  
Every night there's a new crowd  
  
But it's always you I'm singing about  
  
There is only 1 these words are going out to  
  
Oh girl I'm all about you  
  
I know you worry sometimes  
  
Some other girl will make me forget your mine  
  
There not a doubt in this world  
  
That any 1 can take the place of my number 1 girl  
  
Oh it's true I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
No baby you never have to question my love  
  
And every night there's a new crowd  
  
But it's only you I'm singing about  
  
There is only 1 these are going out to  
  
Oh girl I'm all about you  
  
When I close my eye I can see you it's like your right here  
  
And this feeling only getting stronger  
  
You're with me everywhere  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
And every night there's a new crowd  
  
But it's only you I'm singing about  
  
There is only 1 these words are going out to  
  
Oh girl I'm all about you  
  
Song by Aaron Carter Oh Aaron "I'm all About You"  
  
Remus Lupin looked around the tiny room sighed sadly. He missed teaching. He also missed someone no one knew about his love she was so close to him by means of their son. Remus knew the boy had no idea that he was his father. He thought his dad was a muggle. A werewolf had no rights. Remus sighed. He missed her. After she found out he was a werewolf she left him. Then he found out he had a son that he would never know. Werewolves didn't have sons. That was unheard of. So she had married a muggle. But she didn't know that Remus was teaching at Hogwarts. He was proud of his son.  
  
Seamus Finnigan was somewhere in England trying to understand what his mother was trying to tell him but it all was very hard. His dad was his ex- professor? His mum left him because he was a werewolf? It all was very hard to comprehend.  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless  
  
Lost under the surface  
  
I don't know you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure  
  
Of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertow)  
  
(Just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take  
  
Is another mistake to you  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding to tightly  
  
Afraid to lose control  
  
'Cause everything that you thought I'd be  
  
Has falling apart right in front of you  
  
(Caught in the undertow)  
  
(Just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take  
  
Is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow)  
  
(Just caught in the undertow)  
  
And every second I waste  
  
Is more than I can take  
  
But I know  
  
I may end up falling too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me  
  
Disappointed in you  
  
Song by Linking Park Meteora "Numb"  
  
Remus heard a knock at his door. Who would want to talk to him? Sirius was with Albus. James and Lily were dead. Slowly Remus opened the door. It was Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Hi Seamus"  
  
"Hi Prof. Lupin"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to ask you something"  
  
"Oh I see why don't you come in?"  
  
Seamus walked in slowly; he turned around sharply as Remus closed the door.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Know what?" Remus said causally  
  
"That you're my real dad"  
  
"Oh, you weren't supposed to know. And if you don't mind me asking. How do you know?"  
  
"Mom told me"  
  
"You should be talking to her about this not me."  
  
"She wouldn't talk to me about it"  
  
"I wonder why"  
  
"Not funny and why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Werewolves don't have rights you know...and...When your mum found out what I was she left me."  
  
"Oh well um I see, so dad can I live here?"  
  
"We should talk to your mother about this."  
  
A/n Will Seamus move in with Remus (hay that rhymes). R/R please?? It will make me happy 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Do I really have to tell you?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/n I really didn't think I would update this story any more. I am deeply sorry for that, it took a couple more reviews and seeing my name on a favorite list for this story. I thank that person. I am sorry I don't remember your name. Any way here we go!!!!!  
  
How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable So condescending unnecessarily critical I have the tendency of getting very physical So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here This double vision I was seeing is finally clear You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on  
  
When it gets cold out side and ya got nobody to love you'll understand what I mean when I say there's no way we're gonna give up and like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in side her dreams Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breath Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head you should know better you never listened to a word I said Clutching you pillow and writhing in a naked sweat hoping somebody someday will do you like I did  
  
When it gets cold out side and ya got nobody to love you'll understand what I mean when I say there's no way we're gonna give up and like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in side her dreams Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breath Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Does it Kill Does it burn is it painful to learn that it's me that has all the control  
  
Does it thrill Does it Sting when you feel what I bring and you wish that you had me to hold  
  
Maroon 5, Songs about Jane, Harder To Breath  
  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Remus said.  
  
"Why can't we talk about it now?" Seamus said  
  
"It's late, that's why." Remus said looking sternly at his son.  
  
"But" He began  
  
"Goodnight Seamus" Remus said as they reached the spare bedroom.  
  
When Seamus opened the door and went inside Remus walked down the hall to the fire place. He sat down in a chair, and put his head in his hands.  
  
CRACK! Remus jumped to his feet.  
  
"Where is he?" A tall woman asked.  
  
"Hello Angel." (A/n it was that or Winifred.) Remus said.  
  
"Remus" Angel said coldly.  
  
"Long time no see." Remus said praying that he could keep the conversation simple, because his head hurt.  
  
"Where is my son Remus?" It was more of a demand than a question.  
  
"Sleeping, it's late you know." Remus stated  
  
"I want to see him."  
  
"Let's just talk about this please?" Remus begged.  
  
"Fine let's talk about my"  
  
"Our son" Remus corrected her.  
  
"Fine our son's future. Does he have a future with you in it? As I see it no. Does he have the right to know who his father really is? Yes, to an extent. Should he get to know you? No. All I want is what's best for him."  
  
"Then let me decide what's best for me."  
  
"Seamus I didn't know... how long were you... I thought you were sleeping." Angel said.  
  
"I heard the whole thing and I think you to have issues that have nothing to do with me. He stated bluntly.  
  
Next chapter (if I write one) should be up when I get the chance to write. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Nope not mine!  
  
I got no regret right now I'm feeling this The air is so cold and low I'm feeling this Let me go in her room I'm feeling this I wanna take off her clothes I'm feeling this Show me the way to bed I'm feeling this Show me the way you move I'm feeling this Fu** it it's such a blur I'm feeling this I love all the things you do I'm feeling this Fate fell short this time You smile fades in the summer place your hand in mine I'll leave when I wanna Were do we go from here Turn all the lights down low Smiling from ear to ear Our breathing has go too loud I'm feeling this I'm feeling this  
I'm feeling this I'm feeling this I'm feeling this  
Fate fell short this time You smile fades in the summer place your hand in mine I'll leave when I wanna This place was never the same again after you came and went How could you meant anything different to anyone Standing alone on the street with a cigarette on the first night we met Look to the past and remember the smile and maybe tonight I can breath for awhile I'm not in the scene I think I'm falling asleep But all that means is I'll always be dreaming of you Fate fell short this time You smile fades in the summer place your hand in mine I'll leave when I wanna Are we alone do you feel it So lost and disillusioned  
  
Feeling This by Blink 182  
  
"He's right you know," Remus said looking after Seamus.  
  
"Well what do you suppress we do then," Angel replied rather coolly.  
  
"I don't think Seamus' idea was half bad," Remus stated bluntly.  
  
Angel took a deep "Remus you would say that..."  
  
"I have a good damn reason to!" Remus shouted.  
  
No one knows what it's like to be the bad man to be the sad man behind blue eyes and no one knows what it's like to be hated to be faded to telling only lies... but my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscious seems to be I have hours, only lonely but my love is vengeance that's never free... no one knows what its like to feel these feelings like I do, and I blame you! no one bites back as hard on their anger none of my pain woe can show through... but my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscious seems to be I have hours, only lonely but my love is vengeance that's never free... discover l.i.m.p. say it (4x) No one knows what its like to be mistreated, to be defeated behind blue eyes no one knows how to say they're sorry and don't worry behind blue eyes... but my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscious seems to be I have hours, only lonely but my love is vengeance that's never free... no one knows what it's like to be the bad man to be the sad man behind blue eyes  
  
Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit Results may very, originally done by The Who  
  
A/n I am so sorry I meant to write sooner, but I was swamped with school and music (i.e. Concert Band, Jazz Band, piano and guitar lessons) Then I got to thinking would it be ok to turn this into a romance?? I think it would be kinda nice to... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Nope not mine  
  
A/n as too many of your requests I will withdraw from using songs. This means I guess I have to write longer chapters.  
  
"What reasons do you have?" Angel yelled  
  
Remus stood stock still trying to figure out how to stop her shouting. God he still loved her, an impossible love. He remembered everything about her, the way she moved, the way she brushed her hair behind her ears. Every single human he cared about had died, except her. Even though Angel stood there yelling at him, he loved her.  
  
"Because I want this to work out, I need it to, or I will go crazy."  
  
"Remus, this can't work out... you know it can't," she said quietly.  
  
Why? That ran though his head and stuck there.  
  
"Angel, give me a chance! I know it could work out if you gave me one," Remus said.  
  
He prayed with all his heart that she would give him a chance, just one.  
  
"Remus, I'm married. I love him, and he loves me. But when I see you..." Her sentence trailed off into nothing.  
  
Remus guessed he knew how she felt. He had loved two people at once and it hurt everyone including himself. He didn't what her to make that same mistake. Sure he dreamed about her at night. But a werewolf was a werewolf, and a man was a man. To the world they could only be one or the other, but to Remus he was both. And sometimes he could understand how she felt, and he would hate her for what she did to him. He didn't know what do say so he said nothing at all. He wanted to give her the world, but the world wouldn't cooperate.  
  
"I know I'm being unfair... it's just that I've never stopped loving you. Even when you left me I still couldn't stop... and believe me I tried. God Angel, believe me I tried so hard to forget about you. I could just stop talking and let you walk out of my life again, but I won't!"  
  
That seemed to do some damage to her, Remus noted. She just stood there... was it tears in her eyes or a trick of the light?  
  
"I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight Remus," that was all she said  
  
A/N ok so it was... not that long. Does anyone think this should be romance? I've never wrote romance before, but I would like to try... oh and if you already read this I posted it before but got no reviews so I added a bit on the end 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- nope  
  
A/n I can't believe I used an Aaron Carter song on here EW! I don't like pop no more! I like punk and rock... anyway I started this story around 7th grade and now I'm going into 9th! So sorry for the long wait, but the more reviews I get the faster I write (hint, hint) They do make caffeine free hot cocoa just so you know...  
  
It was sometime later in the night and Remus was lying on his bed unable to sleep. Normally he would have gotten a glass of caffeine free hot chocolate, cookies, and a book and set his little table in front the couch and read until he fell asleep, but the couch was already occupied by Angel. She was also the reason Remus couldn't sleep. He just couldn't get that conversation out of his mind, and him having the nerve to let her sleep on that couch. It was really insensitive of him to make her sleep on that old couch. That damn thing was at least 20 years old. Remus decided to at least get up and get a glass of milk, and check to see if she was sleeping well on that horrid thing (it was sagging in the middle it's anyone would have done).  
  
Women were so complicated, Remus thought rolling out of bed, and always had to play with men's heartstrings. They also had a knack of making them feel guilty even when all the guy did was speak his mind. As Remus was walking down the hall into his living room he heard the sound of someone in the kitchen so he decided to check it out.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Remus asked  
  
"Oh my God Remus you scared me!" Angel replied startled.  
  
"What are you doing up?" He stated again  
  
"Couldn't sleep, I take it you couldn't either?"  
  
"That assumption is correct," Remus said quietly, "why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"Your couch is so damn uncomfortable," Angel said smiling at him.  
  
"I know I felt guilty for not insisting you to take my bed."  
  
"I couldn't do that to you, Remy."  
  
Remus missed the use of that nickname... especially how Angel said it. She sort of breathed it out, instant turn on for him. "I wouldn't have minded, plus it is what a true gentleman would have done."  
  
"Remus, I couldn't do that to you not on top of everything else. You look so different from when I last saw you. Older, much older, than your years, and I remembered the way you looked then. How could I have forgotten? Remus, I never stopped loving you. I tried so hard to forget about you, but it's really hard to forget about someone you share a son with. When I found out I was pregnant I panicked. I didn't know the first thing about babies. I went to my parent's house, and that's were I met him. He was a muggle working at a coffee shop down the street in muggle London. But he was a native to Wales. He asked me out and I said yes. I never planned on anything happening after I told him I was pregnant. And when I told him he didn't really care. He asked who the father was, and I told him that he... that you... that... that well that you had multiple personalities and I wasn't sure how you would take it so I ran away until I knew what to say. Which isn't true, but what was a supposed to tell him? My boyfriend is a werewolf and I panicked when I found out that I was knocked up? And I plan on going back home to tell him. And hope he doesn't hate me? So he proposed and I said yes, and the rest was history, or so I thought. You're not mad are you?"  
  
Mad? Me? Of course not! Yes I'm mad... mad as hell! Remus thought that but decided against it. Instead he said, "Kind of... but why didn't you tell me? I thought you knew me better than that. But I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Remus I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Well I think we can get over that little bump after all the past is the past... and I would hate for you to have guilt for something you can't change."  
  
"Remus John Lupin you are a horrible lire."  
  
"I thought I was quite good at it though."  
  
"You only think you are," Angel said softly as she turned around and walked back to the cupboards, "Remus, were do you keep your glasses?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, right here," he said walking over and taking two glasses out of one of his cupboards, and handed one to her.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Do you want tea?"  
  
"Yes please but let me get it."  
  
"No you won't! After all I intruded on you without any notice."  
  
"You followed your son... that's what any parent would have done."  
  
"I could have owled you at least."  
  
"Oh well, unless you have a time turner in your pocket it can't be changed."  
  
"Remus can you stop being sarcastic?"  
  
"Sorry. The tea's done" Remus said.  
  
"Why do you do this?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Pretend you're not hurt when you are."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Anyone can see it in your eyes, Remus, they just look so hurt."  
  
"I'm gonna head off to bed." Remus said softly. It bothered him because what she said was true and he didn't like that.

That was it Angel loved someone else. Remus would continue living alone. There was no way she could take him back.

I was alone I was all by myself No one was looking I was thinking of you Oh ya did I mention I was all by myself All by myself All by myself All by myself I went to you house But no one was there I went in your room (Crying) I was all by myself Here we had such wonderful times When I'm all by myself All by myself

__

A/n there how was it? Its over 1000 words, are you all happy? And I lied about not using a song. It's by Green Day. A long chapter (for me anyway) see that perdy button? Click it and review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-   
  
Hi, sorry I meant to update sooner... but my summer job is babysitting and so I only have off when one of my sister's is off (I help my sister watch our nieces and nephew... long story)  
  
Remus walked to his room and sat down on his bead. Checking the time, (5:46 am) he fell on his back.  
  
Just great, Remus, you are a screw up, he thought bitterly. He just needed a plan. Yes a plan would work wonders on her. But what should the plan consist of? He already knew what the outcome would (hopefully) be. He decided to make a list.  
  
Ignore her

Romance her

Kick her out and forget about her

Kidnap Seamus

Be polite to her and act like everything is ok

Screw her one last time then do 3 and see how she feels

Ask her if she still has feelings for me Meet her husband and see what he's like

Scratch out the stupid ones on this list

Start soon  
  
Remus looked at the list hopefully and scratched off 3, 4, 6, and 8. So  
now he had  
  
Ignore her Romance her

Be polite to her and act like everything is ok

Ask her if she still has feelings for me  
  
He looked at it again and decided to scratch off 3. So now he had  
  
Ignore her

Romance her

Ask her if she still has feelings for me  
  
Great now that he had his list he needed to think of what to say and do.

Ignore her; he would only answer minimum required words no matter what.

Romance her; he needed to be all sickly sweet while he was ignoring her  
(that would be hard).

Then he would ask her if she still loved him. If all goes well they should be back together faster than you could say Quidditch! Looking at his calendar he decided to pin his parchment there  
because he could look at it whenever and Angel never came into his room.  
Lying down on his bed and closing his eyes he thought about his plan. It  
would work. And with in a couple of minutes he fell asleep. He didn't know that Angel was standing in his door way looking at him as he slept.  
  
Remus woke with a start about 2 hours later, and ran out in the  
kitchen. Seamus was already sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal  
and a glass of milk.  
  
"Hay" Remus said casually.  
  
"Hullo" Seamus replied.  
  
"Do you have any plans for today?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Just wondering"  
  
"Oh ok" Seamus said, Remus could tell that he didn't believe him.  
  
"What's your father like?"  
  
"My dad, he's cool I guess."  
  
"What do you do with him?"  
  
"Muggle stuff... why?"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ya"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Well I don't really know you..."  
  
"Oh... what do you want to know?"  
  
"Tell me about you when you were my age."  
  
"Ok... Were should I start?"  
  
"I don't know... I'll start it... who were you friends with?"  
  
"James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew"  
  
"You knew James Potter... and Sirius Black?"  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"What house were you sorted in?"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"What house was Black in?  
  
"We all were in Gryffindor"  
  
"But I thought Black was evil!"  
  
"He wasn't... he never was. He was innocent... Peter betrayed the  
Potters, and killed the Muggles."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Ya anyway... We were all Gryffindors. James was a star chaser, and  
Sirius and I were beaters. Peter just did the commentary. We loved  
Quidditch, as most people did. But we were alive in dark times,  
everyone we knew was dying... and it was scary. We still managed to  
have fun."  
  
"Fun? You pulled pranks, and tortured students for FUN? Remus dear  
that wasn't fun... You guys also just wanted to get the girls you loved to  
be able to be in a room with you with out slapping you."  
  
"Anyway before I was interrupted"  
  
"Oh can it MOONY"  
  
"What I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You have that Marauder look in your eyes!"  
  
"What Marauder look?!" damn that always gave him away when he was  
scheming! He suddenly faked innocence.  
  
"Remus... that never worked with me... you're up to something"  
  
"Really? I always thought it did... work. If you know what I mean." He  
said using his old Marauder charm. He decided not to ignore her... she  
was too persistent... and she got rather unpleasent when he did that(even though he only tried it just now).  
  
"I just pretended it did."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"No you don't you just want to look intelligent!"  
  
"Um... what's going on? Seamus suddenly cut in. But they didn't hear  
him. (A/n isn't that nice?)  
  
"I am intelligent!"  
  
"Oh... yes, I happened to forget that you were a prefect..."  
  
"Now how could you forget that?"  
  
"You didn't act like a prefect!"  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
"Will you two stop it?"  
  
"Sorry Seamus."  
  
"Ya sorry"  
  
"Can Remus finish his story now?"  
  
"Ok, were, was I? Oh I remember...before I was rudely interrupted-  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"Like that. We still managed to have fun... we pulled HARMLESS pranks"  
  
"No you didn't"  
  
"Ok, let me correct myself then I pulled HARMLESS pranks... James and  
Sirius liked torturing Slytherins. James and Sirius had more  
detentions than anyone... I never got caught; my hearing and smell  
could get me out of any situation so I was rarely suspected for  
anything."  
  
"Are you only gonna give him the good part of the story? Or can I add  
stuff in?"  
  
"What do you want to add in?"  
  
"All the illegal stuff you guys did."  
  
"What illegal stuff did we do?"  
  
"Sneaking out to the Hogshead to go get some Firewhiskys, James Sirius  
and Peter becoming illegal animangi... just to name a few."  
  
"What?" Seamus said.  
  
"Oh well when we were in our 2nd year... they found out about me being  
a werewolf and they wanted to help. You should see all the pictures of  
the potions when they go wrong. Anyway Peter needed all the help from  
Sirius and James... because they were the top students in the year,  
and Peter was well a bit slow. In our 5th year they managed it... and  
since they could transform with me, and keep me company as their  
animangi counterparts. James became Prongs because he was a stag, Sirius  
became Padfoot because he was a dog, I was Moony, and Peter became  
Wormtail because he is a rat.  
  
No one found out as much about the grounds and Hogmade as we did. So  
we wrote the Marauder's Map and signed it with our nicknames."  
  
"No one had bigger egos either."  
  
"I'm confused!" Seamus said.  
  
Remus replied, "I would be too."  
  
A/N read and review!!!!!!!!!!! Are you all happy? 2 long chapters in  
a row!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- yawn not mine

A/n- The story is almost over (1 or 2 more chapters after this... I think I'll let you decide the ending and if I don't get at leave 5 reviews for this chapter I won't update... Although I don't know how quickly I'll update because school and Marching Band started. MB is going to keep me busy this year until October-ish because we have something every Saturday. But I'll try to update I really will! Oh and remember the more reviews the faster I TRY to update!

Remus, Angel, and Seamus were all seated around the table when the door bell rang. Angel jumped up to get it and half way to the door she stopped and called down the hall, "REMUS YOU GET IT!"

Sighing Remus stood up and walked down the hall to his front door and opened it to his mild surprise to find a rather tall man with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"Hello... Remus I presume?" the man asked.

"Yes... may I ask who you are?"

"My, my, Angel told me you were smart." the man said cockily

"I am" Remus replied trying to be polite. He was beginning to like her husband less and less.

"I'm Angel's"

"Husband," Remus replied coldly.

"Wow... you're smarter then you look," he said walking around him, and entering his house. "What a nice place for someone smart like you!" he muttered.

"David!" Angel came running down the hall, half tackling him when she jumped into his arms. Remus' stomach dropped about 10 feet.

"Dave, this is Remus Lupin, Remy this is David Finnigan." She said not noticing the evil Marauder Glare Remus had in his eyes.

"I know, and he kindly invited me into his lovely quarters" David said. Remus could tell he was being snobbish.

"Well Remus is always the gentleman"

"He seems it," David replied.

"Yes, as much as I would love hearing about my hosting skills. I doubt that is why David is here."

"You're quite right old chum."

"Follow me then." As he led them down the short corridor to his living room, when they walked past the kitchen Seamus looked at the three adults and mumbled a 'hello' and began looking at the paper. He clearly didn't want to overhear the conversation.

"Remus, what is it that you do for a living?"

"I'm unemployed."

"And why is that?"

"David, why are you here?" Angel asked as she took a seat next to him."

"I came to get you back."

"Does anyone want tea?" Remus asked quickly.

"Yes, that would be lovely" David answered.

"Angel?"

"Yes please."

"Angel two lumps?"

"I can't believe you remembered that!"

"David I don't know how many you take?"

"1"

"Alright"

Remus stood up and walked out into his kitchen. He could here Angel and David talking to each other quietly. Before he realized it he was in his small kitchen and halfway done make the tea before he realized what he was doing. His heart was certainly flogged, Angel had beaten it into a bloody pulp.

"Remus?"

"Yes?" Remus said as he turned around to see who had spoken to him.

"What are my parents talking about?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know."

"Remus?"

"Ya"

"What's going to happen now?"

"I don't really know." Remus said as he finished making the 3 mugs of tea.

"I got to get back out there..." Remus said as he walked out the door.

"Ok"

Remus walked down the hall, it seemed so much shorter this time.

"Thanks Remus"

"You're welcome Angel"

Remus sat down immediately uncomfortable.

"Dave and I were just discussing what to do"

"Really?" Remus said softy

"Yes we were no if you don't mind we have got to get going." David said uncaringly.

"Oh ok" Remus replied not bothering to hide the pain in his voice.

"Where's my son?"

"In the kitchen"

"I'll get him," Angel said running out of the room.

As soon as Angel left the room I was left with her dear husband. We just sat there not talking to each other.

Angel and Seamus returned about 5 minutes later.

"We got to go son" Dave said

Seamus looked at me and asked, "Will I ever see you again, Remus?"

"If your parents let me"

"Don't worry about it Seamus it will all work out."

The walked to the door and left, just left with out a goodbye, Remus' eyes were heavy. It wasn't fair he thought watching their retreating backs

A/n that's the end unless I get 5 reviews saying they want Angel and Seamus come back to Remus.


End file.
